Getting Married
by Tutups
Summary: Wincest. Est ship. Slash. Sam/Dean. Waiting in line at the courthouse; Dean's kinda jittery about his upcoming nuptuals and Sam's irritated. Just a ficlet inspired by a pic on tumblr, more info inside. No spoilers. It's Fluff, pure unashamed, unadlutered fluff! It gave my awesome beta thegingeryone "feelings" & she doesn't even ship Wincest! Rated K for some blasphemy from our boys


Getting Married ficlet Response to a pic "Day 26 Getting Married" by thehouserulez on tumblr (this fic also posted there under username randomfandomer)

Warnings: est. Wincest, K+ rated for language (if you watch the show you should be good), fluffiness, cutesiness, gobsmacked!Dean, Smart!Sam then they kinda swap :) No spoilers.

Oh, and the reference is Philadelphia; no tw's promise.

Disclaimer: Not mine, Kripke's *sniff*! (I Don't own the picture either but I've set it as the label so you get the idea)

* * *

"So, err, we're really gonna do this? Like really?" Sam didn't think he'd ever seen Dean so twitchy in his life, ever. Period.

"Would you relax? You're walking into a courthouse, not an airport." Sam couldn't help but smirk through the comment.

"Oh ha-ha(!)" Dean had been fiddling with his collar a second longer than Sam was prepared to put up with. He smacked his brother's hand to his side and _glared_.

"Calm down!"

"I'm about to get married," Dean snarled, "I'm entitled to freak out a bit if I want!" He sounded like a little kid defending stealing the last cookie, as much as it was Sam with the supposed 'little boy lost' look even he couldn't resist Dean like that. He sighed and grabbed Dean by the shoulder.

"Come on!"

"W-what?" Dean motioned vaguely. Sam didn't respond except to drag Dean down the courthouse corridor and into an alcove.

"DUDE!" Dean's "what the hell" face was firmly in place. Sam looked him in the face.

"We're not going in there." Dean started stuttering. "Look, I know you," Dean opened his mouth then closed it, he shrugged, "you don't wanna do this-"

"You do!" Dean shot back, quickly recovering himself.

"That's not a good enough reason to get married, Dean!" Sam hadn't realised how much this was freaking Dean out before, the guy was too damn emotionally bottled up.

"Yes it is!"

"Dean it's a piece of paper and a bit of gold, what's it gonna change? Neither of us is a blushing virgin waiting for the wedding night and we already have the same last name." He'd been careful to keep his voice low, gay marriage might have been legalised but incest definitely hadn't.

"It's not about-" Dean cut off exasperated and pulled Sam further into the alcove. "It's about- look we both know I'm not exactly known for monogamy-"

Sam wasn't following.

"It's about the commitment alright. Look you've got your God thing and that's cool. I've got my ideas and beliefs, I believe in keeping to my word and honour, decency-" Sam frowned. "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I just I want it on record somewhere tha-"

Sam waited for him to finish.

"On record that what, Dean?" Dean seemed to think for a second.

"On record that I love you." Sam hadn't expected Dean to just state it- like a fact, it threw him. He watched as his brother's expression softened not realising he was tearful until Dean blurred in front of him. He lifted his hands to his face. "What," Dean murmured quietly, "you thought I'd say 'I Do' if I didn't?" he pulled Sam's hand from his face and intertwined their fingers between them. Sam blinked a tear out of his eye and Dean swiped at it. Sam almost laughed as his mind supplied the most _Dean _question ever. _Since when are we Andy and Miguel?_

"Sam, I don't need a bit of paper- what I need, is you happy." Sam swallowed convulsively. "It's not about anyone else knowing our business, it's about you." Sam snorted softly, _typical Dean_!

"The only judge I answer to is my conscience, you know that. And wigs really do nothing for me." Sam almost burst out laughing as his tears dried up instantly. Dean looked down at their hands and Sam found himself doing the same. His smile slipped.

"Why are we here, Dean, really?" Dean bit his lip and looked up.

"Gimme the rings." Sam stared.

"What?" Dean nodded and held his hand out, Sam shrugged and obeyed. Dean picked one of them and popped it open.

"Dean, what?"

"We don't need a judge; we don't need anyone but each other, just like always." Dean pulled the ring from the box and slipped it into his pocket. "You know me and pretty words don't mix, but, err, yeah I can count on one hand the people I've ever really loved, and you're not just the last one, you were the first too." He slipped the ring onto Sam's finger with a smile; even though he'd been there when they had the things sized it was still nice to see it fit first time.

Sam caught his brother's hands and grasped them tight in his own letting the other ring box drop, Dean looked up at him quickly, and almost looking shocked at the movement.

"God, I love you!" Sam whispered, not able to speak any louder for some inexplicable reason as he placed the band of gold where it belonged. Dean gave him the warmest smile ever and squeezed his fingers.

* * *

Reviews much appreciated


End file.
